Hidden Messages
Hidden Messages is an optional lore Quest introduced in Update 14 revolving around the original Mirage's fate, as players attempt to decipher the meaning behind a series of cryptic poems discovered from an ancient Orokin artifact. Completing this quest will provide the parts necessary to construct the Mirage Warframe. Walkthrough 'Hidden Messages' In order to unlock this quest, the player must purchase and craft the Hidden Message blueprint (Market > Equipment > Keys). Below are the requirements for crafting the item: *Oxium can be acquired by destroying Oxium Ospreys. *Argon Crystals can be found as a rare resource drop on any Orokin Void mission. *Orokin Ciphers are a newly introduced resource that can be found by successfully opening Orokin Vaults in Orokin Derelict missions. After the item is crafted, this quest will be unlocked -- Go to the Quest section of the Codex, select the quest, then click "Begin Quest" to start. 'Riddle One: Olympus, Mars' Upon starting the quest, Ordis finds out that there are hidden transcriptions in the item you have just crafted. He will begin to recite the transcribed riddle along with his opinion on it. The riddle can be viewed again in the inbox. The answer to this riddle is Mount Olympus, which is known better in-game as Olympus, Mars. In Greek mythology, Mount Olympus, the highest mountain in Greece, was considered as the only place where the land scrapes the sky -- At the same time, Mount Olympus is known as the home of the twelve Olympian gods of the ancient Greek world. Olympus Mons, which is located on Mars in real life, is also the second tallest mountain in the solar system. 'Interruption' Olympus is an Exterminate mission set in an Infested Ship with their levels ranging from 25-35. Completing this mission will award Mirage helmet blueprint, which the player must craft in order to continue the quest. During the mission, the Lotus will send cryptic transmissions to the Tenno, which uncover clues to the War of the Sentients. The first transmission is received at the start of the mission. A little farther into the Extermination mission, once at a quarter of the enemies have been taken down, the Lotus will follow up with a second transmission It is apparent that the Lotus is seeing flashbacks from the War of the Sentients, an event first mentioned in the Excalibur/Excalibur Prime codex entries. Finally, once all Infested have been exterminated and the Tenno make their way to extraction, the Lotus will leave the Tenno with this message. This transmission tells the Tenno that, whomever fought the Sentients at the time, went against the Lotus' warnings and continued combating the threat. It seems that, despite her disadvantageous situation, she put up a very valiant effort. With this, the Tenno will be awarded the Mirage Helmet Blueprint. 'Riddle Two: Calypso, Saturn' Upon completing the Mirage Helmet, Ordis finds out that there is another hidden transcription on the helmet. He will begin to recite the transcribed riddle again, along with his opinion on it. The riddle can be viewed again in the inbox. The answer to this riddle is Calypso, Saturn. In Greek Mythology, Calypso was a nymph who is popularly remembered for her role in Homer's epic poem, Odyssey. It is said that Calypso enchanted her singing to trap the fabled Greek hero Odysseus in her island and make him her immortal husband -- Forcing Oddyseus to be separated from his wife, Penelope. 'Intervention' Calypso is a Survival mission set in an Infested Ship with their level ranging from 25-35. Completing this mission will award the Mirage systems blueprint, which the player must craft in order to continue the quest. During the mission, The Lotus recovers more of Mirage's void imprint, further describing Mirage's slow death. 'Riddle Three: Charybdis, Sedna' As expected, upon crafting the Mirage systems, there is another hidden transcription on the systems. Ordis recites the transcribed riddle again, along with his comment on it. The riddle can be viewed again in the inbox. Charybdis, Sedna is the answer. In Greek mythology, Charybdis was a sea monster, later rationalised as a whirlpool and considered a shipping hazard in Strait of Messina. It is said that three times a day, Charybdis swallowed a huge amount of water, before belching it back out again, creating large whirlpools capable of dragging a ship or even a galleon underwater. 'Resolution' The Tenno deploys back to Charybdis, Sedna to do a Hive Sabotage mission set in an Infested Ship, levels ranging from 30-40 while the Lotus continues to recover more imprints. As the Tenno destroys the first hive, the Lotus received more of Mirage's imprints from the ship, only to find out that she is dying from her valiant effort. Upon destroying the hives, the Lotus had managed to recover the very last blueprint of the now-extinct Tenno. Upon completing the mission and returning to your ship, you will be rewarded the Mirage chassis blueprint. The Lotus will immediately order you to forge the Mirage warframe. 'Epilogue' Upon crafting the final piece of Mirage, Ordis reads out the last transcription on Mirage's chassis. After the chassis is built, you can obtain the Mirage Blueprint from the Market, while at the same time completing the quest. Remember however that you can only do this quest once, do not sell the Mirage warframe unless you're very sure about getting rid of her, as you can only obtain her once. Notes *While the Hidden Messages key can be crafted as many times as desired due to its blueprint being always available in the Market, the quest itself is only accessible once, making it a waste to do so. Bugs *If the blueprints are rushed using Platinum, the game may not recognize the components as completed, and will not proceed to the next mission. Logging out and then logging back in can solve this(if you have another quest switch to it and then switch back and it will update the quest). Media Warframe 14 7 Hidden Message Quest Walkthrough THE MIRAGE, ENTOURAGE AND DISCOBALLS - Warframe GamesWise Let's Play Warframe Update 14 - Hidden Messages Part 1 (Mirage Quest) Category:Quest Category:Lore Category:Mirage Category:Update 14